The Books
by R.N.Taylor
Summary: J.K.Rowling is in trouble when Harry finds out that his old DADA teacher wrote a muggle fiction series about him, half of witch isn’t even true! Will she be in trouble for revealing the secrets of the magical world to a world of muggles?...
1. Chapter 1

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Hermione running to him, Ron close behind. She was holding a book, as if that were a big surprise, but when they stopped before him she hid it behind her back.

Harry hadn't seen her for months. she hadn't changed at all it seemed, except that she looked freeked out. _She's probubly just concerned about classes for our last year_, he thought.

"Harry," Ron gasped, a smile spread over his face. "This is so wicked!"

"Shut up, Ronald!... Harry… do you know anyone by the name of J.K. Rowling?"

"… No."

The sound of the Hogwarts express filled the air and drowned out what Hermione said next. They ran onto the train and into the only empty seats.

"The name sounds so familiar though, doesn't it?" Harry stared down at his feet. "Like I've heard it somewhere…"

"You must have!" with wide eyes, Hermione handed him her book. **_Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone_** was writing across the top.

"What the bloody hell is this!" Harry looked at his own cartooned face printed on the book, and turned it over to read the back befor flipping through the pages. "i don't live with my ant and uncil! and evin if i did, they dont act like _that_!" he continued to flip through the pages sayin things like; "its a birthmark!" and "who the bloody hell is Voldemort?!" he looked up at Hermione. "where did you get this?"

"In a muggle book shop... i bought all the sequels..."

"What do you mean all the sequels?! how many are there?!"

Hermione reached for her bag and dumped out book after book onto Harry's lap in till number seven rested on top. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?! what is that suppose to mean?!"

Ron and Hermione shrugged.

"If there are seven books, how did i only find out now?"

"It's a muggle book," Hermione explained. "wizerds don't read this rubbish! and i haven't been into a muggle shop since before i got my Hogworts letter."

"Whats going on?"

All three looked up to see Draco standing in the door way. "hay baby," Hermione said with a smile and stood to give him a kiss, witch he reeterned.

"Why so glum, mate," Draco said to Harry. he held out the firs book and Draco took it.

"What?!" Draco laughed and handed it back to him. "is this a joke?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "i don't remember ever meating this Rowling nutter."

"You dont?"

Evryone looked up at Draco. "did he," Ron asked.

"Yeah! we all did! she was our daffiness against the dark arts teacher in our first year."

"Oh, yah," Hermione said. "she was the vampire woman."

"Yeah," Ron added. "and when they found out, she was saked... she wasnt here verry long, now that i think about it. maby thats why we dont reemember..."

"Did you guys evin read this," Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione shook there heads. "i would have," Hermione explained. "but i just got them yesterday."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you really reading that rubbish?" Draco flopped down beside Harry by the lake. Hermione sat in his lap and Ron sat on Harry's other side.

"Yeah," Harry replied, tearing his eyes from the first book. "Theirs a few insulting parts but as long as I'm pretending it's not talking about me, it's really good!"

"Let me see." Hermione held out her hand and Harry marked his place and handed it over. Hermione opined it to the middle of the book, slowly flipping through the pages. "What a muggle would consider fiction is all true," She mumbled. "Rowling actually wrote down the corect incantations. The wizards laws are all correct..." Her voce trailed off.

"Hay, what's going on?" Crabb and Gole stood over them. "What are you reading?"

"This." Hermione closed the book and exposed the cover to them.

"Wow," Crabb said. "That's weird... Why dose Rowling sound so familiar?"

"Professor Rowling," Draco said with a grin. "You guys turned her in for being a vampire."

"Oh, yeah," Gole said with a grinned."

"That explains allot," Harry laughed, as they walked away.

"Harry, I wonder if the ministry knows about this book," Hermione said with wide eyes.

"Why," Ron asked.

"Because Professor Rowling has given away all the magical secretes of our world."

"Should we tern her in or something," Draco asked.

"No," Harry exclaimed. "... I mean, not yet. let me finish it first..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you still reading that," Hemione asked as she sat beside Harry by the fire in the common room. "It's three in the morning, for marlin's sake! And you've been reading these books for almost fore months! You wont put it down! Give it a br- ... are you crying?..."

"No!" Harry pretended to scratch his cheek as he wiped away a tear, and looked up at her. "I'm not crying! What are you talking about?!"

Hermione looked down at the book. The header read; **_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_**. She quickly scanned the page he was reading. "Who the bloody hell is Dobby and why are you digging his grave?"

"... He died..."

"Who is he?!"

"I don't know!... a house elf, I guess."

"You don't know, but it made you cry?!"

"I wasn't crying!"

Hermione rolled his eyes and took a breath. "Look, its 3:20am and we have potions in the morning... or... later morning..."

Harry wasn't listening. his eyes weir stuck again on the book.

"HARRY!"

"What?!"

"Harry, it's late. go to bed."

"I will..."

"Now."

"I'm almost done..."

"No, your not!"

"If you read the books, you'd understand."

"Harry, I don't read, innless I have to! You know that! You, Ron and Draco are the readers... Rowling must think I'm a know-it-all because I was kissing ass for a good grade..."

"Whatever... ill go to bed when I finish this chapter..."


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't to long before Harry was finished with the books. At first they were insolating and miss informed, but after a while Harry really got into the story and would read for hours, forgetting that it was suppose to be about him and all the people he had known for the past seven years. (Some longer) but Hermione was right. It revealed the entire magical world to the muggle community. Whether it was deliberate or not, Harry loved the books. So what if all the characters had incorrect behaviors. So what if Hermione really hade more Ds then As, and Ron had a pet tarantula, witch he fed rats to? So what if Draco was a social butterfly and Harry was born into a magical family?...

"Hay Harry."

"Hi Draco."

"So, I noticed you stopped reading the books... how were they?"

"Good. You should read it."

"Yah," Draco said lazily. "I might... So... Hermione told Dumbledore about the books..."

_Crap_, Harry thought. he tried not to look disappointed. "Yeah?... what did he say?"

Draco shrugged. "Ask her... you know you want to know..."

"Fine, I will." Harry got up and walked out to the grounds, where he knew Hermione was. "Why did you do that," Harry asked as he sat down next to her. "You know I liked the books."

"Relax, Harry. I didn't tell him you have all the copies."

"... So what did he say about it?"

"Apparently, the ministry already knows."

"And they allowed it?"

"Yep. he said they allowed it because the muggles truly believed it was nothing but fiction and fantasy."

"Stupid muggles,"


End file.
